untitled phone sex fic
by flipmeforward
Summary: Phone sex and then (consensual) somnophilia


**warnings/kinks:** masturbation, phone sex, slight exhibitionism, somnophilia, a bit (mostly talk) of comeplay

* * *

Kurt's phone rings just as he's about to start on dinner. It's Sebastian, which is a bit worrying, because Sebastian is supposed to be on a plane from Canada right now.

"Hello," he answers, a bit wary.

"Hi. Are you busy?" Sebastian's voice is echoing slightly, like he's in a bathroom. Kurt eyes the chopping board and the still untouched knife.

"No," he says. "What's up?"

"My flight got delayed, and I need help."

"Help? With what?"

"Can you just-talk to me?" Sebastian says, and that's when Kurt notices his slightly breathless tone and irregular breathing.

"Are you-Sebastian, are you _jerking off in an airport bathroom_?" Kurt hisses, as if he's the one in a public place, not Sebastian.

"So what if I am," Sebastian huffs. "I've been sharing a hotel room for a week and the dude was like forty and would've had zero sympathy if I'd jerked off in the bathroom."  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Kurt asks, but he's already walking into the bedroom, grabbing his headset from the coffee table on his way.

"_Well_, I was strolling along at the airport," Sebastian says in a hushed tone, "trying to spend some time. And I walked by some Victoria's Secret knock-off store and the place was full of lace, and then I started _thinking_, and..." Sebastian trails off, and Kurt swallows.

"Go on," he says.

"And I started thinking about _you_, and I haven't jerked off in a week, and basically I got hard in like two seconds, and here I am."

"What, you're just in a stall?"

"_No_, jesus, I found a handicap toilet. It's not exactly soundproof, though, so if you could maybe do the talking..."

"Yeah, just, two secs," Kurt says, throwing his phone on the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. He plugs in the headset and lies down on the bed. "Okay, I'm here," he says, raising his ass off the bed to pull off his pants.

"Are you undressing?"

"What do you _think_? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna finger myself, possibly even take out the black dildo, and fuck myself." Kurt is palming himself as he says it, growing hard quickly at the prospect. "And when you get home, I want you to fuck me. Even if I'm asleep."

"Oh, god," Sebastian moans, and Kurt smiles.

"You'll be up for that? You won't fall asleep with your cock in my ass?"  
"What do you _think_?" Sebastian says, throwing Kurt's words back at him. Kurt reaches into the bedside table for the lube and the dildo. They don't usually keep it there, but Kurt has _definitely_ been jerking off this week, and there is nothing wrong with easy access.

"How close are you?" he asks, pulling off his underwear and grabbing his cock.

"Halfway."

"Headset?"

"No."

"So you can't finger yourself, like I am."

"_Kurt_."

"You wanted me to talk." Kurt jerks himself a couple of times, then reaches for the lube. "You know how many times I've done this since you left? Fucked myself with the dildo? Last night I dragged it out, I think I was on it for over an hour. Just, slowly fucking myself, touching my cock, thinking about you fucking me. _God_." Kurt pushes two fingers into himself at once, moaning loudly. He hears the sounds of Sebastian trying to keep quiet on the other end, and it's thrilling, his boyfriend being so hot for him that he can't contain himself.

"I really miss you fucking me," he says, fucking his fingers in and out. "I didn't think I would in just a week." It's the first time they've been apart for a week since they moved in together, and it's been generally affecting Kurt more than he'd imagined, not just sexually. _Mostly_ sexually, though.

"Me, too," Sebastian says, and it feels good to hear.

"What do you miss the most?" Kurt asks, not really expecting an answer. "Fucking me, or me fucking you?" He presses a third finger in and breathes out a long, satisfied sigh.  
"Kissing you," Sebastian says, and Kurt almost stops with surprise at that answer.

"Yeah? You'd want me to ravish you right now? Press you up against the wall and kiss you hard and shove my hand down your pants, grab your cock and jerk you off? Hard? Fast? Or really fucking slow, making you late for your plane? So you'd have to run and everyone at the gate will know exactly what you've been up to?"

"You'd be there with me if that was the case," Sebastian points out, tripping over the words.

"Hush," Kurt says, pretending to be annoyed. "_Mm_." He grabs the dildo, slicks it up, and presses it gently against his hole. "Wake me up when you get home, then. If you want kisses." He pushes the toy inside, slowly. "Or just-Fuck me first and hope I wake up and then I can kiss you until you come inside me."

"_Kurt_."

"Yeah, come on, harder," Kurt urges, and grins to himself when Sebastian's responding gasp tells him he obeyed. "I can't wait to feel you in me again. This is nothing like you, you feel so much better."

"Thanks," Sebastian huffs, but the laughter in his voice is evident, despite his current state of arousal. "I aim to please. Are you-"

"Fucking myself with the dildo right now? Yes. You're close now, aren't you? God, I still can't believe you're jerking off in an airport bathroom, that you're _that_ desperate for it." Kurt thrusts the toy into himself a couple of times, letting Sebastian listen to the sounds of him taking it. "Or maybe I can," he amends. "Come on, Sebastian. Think about coming home and getting into bed, me laying there slick and open and _ready_ for you to fuck me." He hears that Sebastian is close, his breathing is louder and Kurt assumes he's pressing the phone closer to his face and mouth. "Think about coming inside and about your come sliding out of me when you pull your cock out. And then I want you to finger me until I come, can you do that?" Kurt reaches up with one hand to grab his own cock. "Come on, come on. Think about fucking me, just let go, babe, come on."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck;" Sebastian chants, then abruptly cuts off. Biting his own lip, probably. His moans still get through the line and Kurt hear when his breath hitches, and he knows that Sebastian is coming, hopefully on the floor or something, and not in his pants.

There's loud breathing in Kurt's ear, and in the background he hears an announcement on the speakers. He assumes there's been several of them during their call, but he's been a bit occupied. Now, though, Sebastian swears loudly.

"Fuck, that's my flight. Fucking hell, I'm a mess."  
"Okay, I'm hanging up on you, don't you dare miss that fucking flight. I need you to fuck me when you get home, and I don't want to wait for you to get on another flight."

"Yeah, okay, totally down with that. I love you."

"Love you, too." Sebastian ends the call, and Kurt tightens the grip on his cock. Orgasm, shower, dinner. Then he'll go to bed and prepare for Sebastian's return home.

When Sebastian gets home, after getting through the passport control and the subway and the elevator, it's past midnight in New York and early morning in Europe, where he's spent the last week. He's exhausted, and he wants to sleep, but Kurt's words are still ringing in his ears (have been since they hung up, which made for a pretty uncomfortable flight), and just seeing his boyfriend on the bed when he opens the door to the bedroom gets Sebastian half-hard. He leaves his bags in the hallway, but he does step by the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He leaves his clothes on the bathroom floor, then sneaks into the bedroom and slides into the bed, curling up behind Kurt.

Kurt doesn't move, and even though Sebastian has no idea if he's really asleep or if he's just faking, it's still thrilling. He presses a kiss to Kurt's neck and trails his fingers slowly down his back until he reaches his ass. He squeezes Kurt's cheeks, can't resist the temptation, then drags his fingertips between them and finds that yes, Kurt was being serious. He's slick and there's less resistance than usual. Sebastian reaches up and feels under his pillow and yes, there's the lube. He squeezes some out onto his fingers and reaches back down, pressing them into Kurt. Whether it's unconsciously or not, Kurt still arches back into the touch, pressing back onto Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian is fully hard now, the tip of his cock rubbing against the back of Kurt's thigh. He adds another finger, thrusts them in and out a couple of times, then slicks his cock and presses into Kurt's hole.

It's a fucking _bliss_, sliding into Kurt's warm, tight ass after a week of _nothing_ but a quick jerk-off session at the airport. He knows he has to be careful if he wants Kurt to stay asleep, but he can't keep himself from making a couple of quick, hard thrusts. After that, he keeps it slow and steady, almost torturing himself with the pace. he slides one hand around to Kurt's front, finds his cock rock hard and smiles.

"You're awake, aren't you?" he asks, keeping his voice low, just in case he's wrong.

"Maybe," Kurt replies, and Sebastian hears the smile in his voice. He doesn't say anything, just presses another kiss to Kurt's neck and starts to jerk his cock. Now when he knows Kurt is awake, he puts a bit more force in his thrusts again. As nice as this is, he's still dead tired, and both Kurt and he have work tomorrow.

When Kurt isn't pretending to be asleep, he fucks back onto Sebastian's cock and into his hand.

"Did you think about this the whole flight?" he murmurs, closing his hand over Sebastian's, adjusting his grip and speed.

"Yeah," Sebastian says, trying to up the pace a bit more. "After I'd cleaned myself up and rushed to the gate."

"Oh fuck," Kurt says, tensing up.

"What?" Sebastian asks, slowing down a little.

"No, I just-don't want to come on the sheets, fuck, I'm too tired to clean up."

Sebastian can't help it, he starts to laugh. He slides out of Kurt, reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a couple of tissues, then pauses on his way back to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you a lot," he says, then lies down behind Kurt again and presses his cock back inside.

"I-oh _fuck_-I love you, too," Kurt says, squeezing his ass around Sebastian's cock. "And I'm tired, so come on."

"Yes, dear," Sebastian says, still full of laughter. He's close, it's hard not to be when he's finally fucking Kurt again, but despite what Kurt said to him on the phone, he wants them to come together. He tightens his grip on Kurt's cock and jerks him faster, twisting his wrist the best he can. "Come on," he urges, leaning in to mouth on Kurt's neck, nibbling the spot where he's extra sensitive. Kurt's breathing gets harder, and when it sounds like he's almost there, Sebastian bites down, and Kurt comes with a shout. He spills into the tissues in Sebastian's hand, and his ass squeezes even harder around Sebastian's cock. A few more thrusts, and then _yes_, he's coming.

Kurt hisses when Sebastian pulls out, and then again when Sebastian wipes up the come that's slid out of him.

"Welcome home," Kurt sighs, flopping onto his back when Sebastian is done and has thrown the tissues onto the floor.  
"Thank you," Sebastian says, leaning down to kiss him again, better this time, slow and not at all rushed. "It's good to be home."


End file.
